Sight
by FlopFlip
Summary: Jane is murdered, Tarzan is set on revenge. Adrian is blind, so why was he taken to a wild jungle in the first place? WARNING: MaleXMale


A creature moved in the trees, as quiet as the night. The mammals that usually inhabit the night all hide in their homes, all keeping quiet, not wanting the creature of death to find them.

The sound of noise off in the distance drew the creature away from a family of dwarf lemurs. soon the mammals breathed a little easier, knowing they had survived for at least another night.

A thin strip of moonlight filtered through the canopy of trees, and in a split second the coat of a deep yellow and black zipped by, intent on the sound of distress, smell of fear and promise of a meal. Any animals that froze at being caught in the path of the predator were ignored.

Only one thought crossed through the savage monster: kill.

**Line Break**

"Hello?" The frightened child could not move off the ground as the fear paralyzed his body. He listened to the quiet forest, he was finding it hard to breath. There was not a single sound coming from around him, he could feel his heart hammering inside of his chest. The blood pumping and rushing through in veins roared in his ears, "Please, someone?"

The poor boy's blood ran cold as something rustled in the distance. With a jerk the damn of terror that had kept him frozen broke. Quickly he reached about and picked up a handful of rocks. On shaking legs he stood, "Master?" To his own ears he did not recognize the squeak that was his voice. "Anyone?"

Something tickled his toes and again he was frozen to the spot. He held his breath, listening intently. The boy prayed he would catch a slipped chuckled from a cruel crewman, indicating this was all some kind of cruel prank, but again there was not a sound.

Sucking in a deep breath, he began tossing rocks in a circle, listening intently to the sound of them hitting the dirt. He finally heard the sound of a rock hitting a padded surface. carefully the small boy slide his feet along the dirt until his outstretched hand reached canvas. "Master?"

**Line Break**

The same strip of moonlight that had shown the predator of the forest now showed bronze skin for a moment while the new creature paused in his journey and listened. He could smell the vulgar creature all around the area, just a little longer and he would be caught up with it. The jaguar that killed his Jane, the jaguar he would kill.

Off in the distance the wind carried a sound not normal in the jungle. On the wind, Death's scent rode along. The bronze figure was gone, only the settling of leaves revealed he had stood there.

The man barely exerted himself by the time he made it to a strange clearing with...

His chest seized, but he remained quiet through the pain. He caught sight of someone, and watched as they reached a tent. Tarzan stepped into the clearing, and took in the bodies all around the camp. Death had already been here. Tarzan looked back to the smaller human, and confusion had his brows furrowing.

_Why would he want to go in there?_

Tarzan watched as the boy entered the blood covered tent, but before Tarzan could move toward the boy, he dropped to his stomach, dodging the swipe the silent predator had launched.

Adrian jerked at the loud growl that erupted from outside, and he tumbled over a out of place trunk, falling to the ground. His scream mixed in with the animalistic growl, birds near and far all flew away. His hands were slick and trembling. He pushed away from the body he had fallen on, a bleeding body. Adrian scrambled backwards.

Once back out in the cooling night air, he took deep breathes of the fresh air. He took handfuls of dirt and scrubbed at the feeling of blood pooled around his hands. It had been everywhere.

Adrian came out of his musings and trauma with a howl of pain when claws hug into his back and savagely ripped out. Adrian withered in agony at the searing pulled the beast from the small human, and threw it across the clearing. He looked at the small boy, noticing the blood through the torn shirt. He gave out an animal cry as flashes of Jane's mangled body burned in his mind, and in one swift move pounced on the jaguar.

Their fighting began again with renew vigor: Tarzan needing revenge and the animal wanting to live. No mercy is shown. Sweat begins to coat both beings, blood is shed, one of them will fall tonight.

The beast swipes with all its force, and Tarzan stumbles back, but the pain does not register, as the sight of his Jane still is strong. The night is filled with the cry of anguish and a snarl of pure evil. The animals of the jungle all huddle together, seeking comfort in numbers from the unknown. The panther slinks further into the shadows, deciding to skip tonights hunt and keep her young safe in the den. Monkey's stay nestled together on tree branches, the mother's soothing their distressed babies.

One last cry rings out, all is silent again.

**A/N: Super short, but let me know what you think.**


End file.
